Fauve
by Fleur D'Oranger
Summary: Et si Bella n'avait jamais existé, et si les Cullens n'étaient jamais revenus a Forks, et si Jacob c'était imprégné d'une autre, d'une mystérieuse fille... Avec des si on peut refaire l'histoire...LISEZ VOUS NE SERREZ PAS DÉÇUS...
1. Prologue

Note aux lecteurs : L'histoire qui va suivre relate sur Twilight, sauf que Les Cullen n'ont jamais existé ni Bella. Ceux qui ont existées sont juste les Quileutes et le clan de James.

Un nouveau personnage arrive…Une imprégnation…

Sa vous tente faites le moi savoir par vos reviews et j'afficherais le premier chapitre.

Je vais juste mettre Bella/Jacob puisque qu'il n'y pas mon personnage, logique d'ailleurs.

Laisser des reviews… )


	2. Chapter 1

**Note aux lecteurs :** Bonjour, j'ai vus que personne n'avais laissé de commentaires mais j'avoue que ma prologue n'était pas attirante ! J'affiche comme même le premier chapitre en espérant vous attirer sur celui-ci.

**BIEN LIRE CECI :** Ma fic' commence assez bizarrement car je l'avais débuté ainsi et je ne l'ai pas modifié. Donc je vous explique l'histoire : Keyla est une jeune fille de 17 ans vivant à Portland (E.U). Elle n'est pas normale, chaque matins quant elle ce lève sont pyjama est en lambeaux. Elle pousse des grognements sans s'en rendre conte. Un jour enfin elle découvre qu'elle est une…panthère ! Elle panique, elle ne comprend pas, elle ne sait plus quoi faire…

Une nuit elle rêve de la Push, des Quileutes…de Jacob. De sa transformation en loup-garou.

Quant elle se réveille elle ce dit que ce rêve a sens doute une signification, elle ce rappelle que l'an passer les journaux parlaient d'attaques « D'ours géants » à Seattle. Elle décide de partir puisque de toute manière il n'y plus d'espoir. Elle rencontre Jacob et… A vous de lire)

**Chapitre 1 ****:**

Mon corps explosa et mes vêtements se déchirèrent tels du papier. J'étais la deuxième moi, une panthère, une panthère noire comme le charbon, sombre comme une nuit sans étoile. Il me regarda, étonné. Je ne fus pas surprise par ce regard qu'il me lançait: il m'avait vu nue pendant une fraction de seconde. Et puis son regard changea: Il s'emplit de compassion. Il observa mon corps souple et léger, soyeux par sa fourrure noire, et porté par des pattes de velours, dans lequel je me sentais si bien. Puis lui aussi se transforma devant moi, je vis dans son regard la puissance de la transformation. Je détournais le regard, non désireuse d'assister à ce qu'il venait de voir, pour moi. Lui aussi avait à présent sa vrai nature celle du loup brun roux aux yeux caramel.  
Je redevins moi -humaine- et je repartis m'habillé a la hâte sans qu'il me voit je revêtis un vieux jean et un corset blanc a dentelle puis descendit il était en bas dans son éternelle short torse nue... plutôt sexy d'ailleurs.  
Il me regarda de son regard pénétrant et me dis:  
-Plutôt impressionnant je l'avoue.  
-Hum...Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis et c'est tout ce que tu me trouve à dire.

Il me regarda, sourit puis dit:  
-Ne t'inquiète je suis passé par la moi aussi, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu es une panthère et à quoi doit tu servir...  
A quoi devais-je servir! Je devais servir a quelque chose ce n'était pas suffisant déjà d'être mi humaine mi animale. C'était trop compliqué pour moi je n'en pouvais plus je m'étais retenue trop longtemps malgré tout j'essayais de dominais ma colère et mes tremblements incessant. Il posa sa grande main brune et chaude sur moi et me dit avec une voix appesante:  
-Calme toi. Je me dégageais de son étreinte  
- Lâche moi! Grognais-je, puis je m'enfuis par la porte et courus vers la forêt et une nouvelle fois mes vêtements explosèrent -à se rythme la je n'aurais plus rien a me mettre- il n'essaya pas de me rattraper. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, le vent chatouillant ma fourrure de fauve. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus qui j'étais vraiment, pourquoi moi? Toutes ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête chaque nuit chaque matin a mon levée, J'essayais de me calmer il fallait que je lui pose ces questions comme je l'ai entendu dire lui aussi était passé par la. Je me dirigeais vers la maison il avait déposé un peignoir sur un rocher je l'enfilais puis rentrais.  
Il était assis sur le canapé du salon et m'observa je ne dis rien montais à l'étage et une nouvelle fois m'habillais puis descendit.  
-Sa va mieux. me dit-il  
-Sa peut aller, maintenant explique moi.  
-Et qu'est ce que je dois t'expliquer? dit il une moue narquoise sur le boue des lèvres.  
-POURQUOI JE SUIS UNE PANTHÈRE BON SANS, POURQUOI JE SUIS UN MONSTRE. ! Criais-je à bout de force.  
La colère monta en moi comme une lave en fusion mais cette fois je sus me contrôler.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Keyla. Me dit-il en devenant sérieux.

-J'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès de m'énerver ! Répliquai-je acide.  
-Et bien tu à raison car c'est mon bute, je voulais vérifier si tu pouvais te contrôlé ! dit-il avec un demi sourire.  
Et bien c'était réussi ! Le bougre il me m'était dans une colère noire décidément je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et lui dit :  
-Hum…Bon écoute maintenant, est ce qu'on pourrait discuter s'il te plait de toutes ces…complications et surtout je voudrais parler de ta (j'appuyais sur ce mot) transformation.  
-Et si on commençait par manger quelque chose. Fit-il en posant une main sur son ventre.  
Je le suivais à la cuisine, décidément je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de reluquer son torse et ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. A vrai dire il était vraiment beau, grand et élancé, ses muscles saillants et cette peau brune d'Indien si lisse et chaude. Il avait de petits yeux noirs, qui s'accommodaient très bien à ses cheveux ébène et à ses lèvres brunes…Ma parole j'étais vraiment en train de le mater, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Je crois qu'il le remarque car il se retourna pour me demander quelque chose, et je m'empourprais derechef. Il me regarda dans les yeux en s'approchant plus près, -je pouvais sentir son odeur celle des bois, des feuilles et du lichen une odeur parfaite- et me dit dans un souffle avec une voix plutôt séduisante :  
-Il y a un problème…

Oula, je rougis deux fois plus mais je réussis à répondre :  
-N…non, Sava.  
Il se retourna et entra dans la cuisine, je m'attardais quelque instants sur celle-ci. Il y avait une table en bois au milieu de la pièce et des chaises assorties, quelques étagères au mur et une gamelle fumante sur le feu.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Lui demandais-je  
-Et bien du ragout, une des spécialités de mon père. Me répondit-il un sourire dans la voix.  
Il sortit deux assiettes et des couverts et les disposa sur la table. Je me chargeais des verres qui étaient sur l'évier, mais il m'interrompit et me dit :  
-Non, nous les loups garous nous buvons dans des gamelles ?  
Son intervention me paraissait sérieuse, j'étais perplexe mais une part de moi ne le croyait pas.  
-Et vous dans quoi vous buvez ?  
Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu et lui dit :  
-A la rivière, au moins c'est plus propre. Dis-je en souriant.  
Il rigola et mis les verres sur la tables. Puis il nous versa du ragout, je m'assis et me mis à manger. C'était plutôt bon un mélange de pomme de terre, de poulet le tout pataugeant dans de la sauce. Je me mis à contempler la fenêtre, abandonnant l'idée de discuter avec lui puisque de toute manière il n'aurait pas répondu a mes questions. Il faisait frais ici a Forks apparemment c'était le climat habituelle. Je n'en me plaignais pas j'aimais tout ce qui était froid, la neige, le vent, la pluie. Par contre tout ceux qui était chaud et trop sec me déplaisais. Jacob interrompis mes pensées en me disant :  
- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? fit-il en sauçant son plat.  
-Et bien pour commencer je voudrais savoir votre mode de vie...si je puis dire ?  
-Avant sa j'aimerais te dire quelque chose…  
-Je t'en prie. Lui dis-je curieuse de savoir ce que c'était.  
-Je ne sais pas mais tu m'as tout l'air d'être une fille capricieuse.  
Je n'en revenais pas ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il me disait ça mais qu'avais-je fait bon sang ! Les larmes montèrent automatiquement, je les ravalais et lui dit un sanglot dans la voix :  
-Pa…pardon ! Je n'ais jamais connue mes parents, j'ai fait la route de Portland jusque ici je suis une espèce d'animal et toi tout ce que tu trouve à me dire c'est que je suis CAPRICIEUSE !  
Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, je ne les retins pas, mais finis tout de même mon monologue :  
-Je suis consciente que tu ne m'apprécie pas et que mes sauts d'humeurs de te plaisent pas mais de la a dire… à dire

Je ne parvins pas à finir, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je me levais brutalement faisant grincer la chaise et montait à l'étage en trombe. J'entrais dans la chambre qui 'il m'avait administré et m'effondrais sur le lit en étouffant mes sanglots dans les oreillers. Je repensais à la réaction de Jacob pendant mon monologue...Elle était effectivement neutre, je ne comprenais pas...Pourquoi me détestait il? Pourquoi me disait-il que j'étais capricieuse? Mais quelque chose ne m'avais pas échappé la veille de mon arriver. Quand j'étais descendu de me veille Mercery, et qu'il m'avait regardé avec insistance. Je me rappelais bien l'expression de ses yeux, comme ci plus rien au monde ne contais autour de lui. Comme ci la terre c'était effondrer. Comme ci -je déglutis- j'étais la seule personne qui contait à ses yeux. C'était impossible...Alors pourquoi maintenant me haïssait-il?  
Mes sanglots redoublèrent puis j'émettais des hoquets incessants. Dans la chambre il y avait comme un minuscule balcon qui donnait sur la forêt. J'en ouvris les portes en verre, et me mis à crier ma rage et ma tristesse. En espérant que personne ne m'ai entendu. Puis je rentrais m'affalais sur le lit et m'endormis aussi sec sans faire l'effort de me déshabillée.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit, j'essayait de me rendormir mais n'y parvins pas. Je décidais de m'accordée un moment de pause, pour oublier les évènements de la veille. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller nager. De sentir les vagues froides et mouvementées me pousser. J'enfilais mon maillot de bain, un vieux bikini couleur chocolat-, que je n'avais plus mis depuis une éternité. Je détestais nager en publique. En réalité je n'aimais pas que l'on voit mon corps: j'étais pudique Et c'est pourquoi sa faisait un moment que je n'avais pas nagé. Je pris une serviette avec moi, puis descendit à tâtons les escaliers. Je n'avais rien enfilé par-dessus mon bikini, et l'air était frais. Cela ne me dérangeai pas le moins du monde, tout au contraire j'aimais sentir la brise fraiche sur mes épaules. Je déposais ma serviette sur la plage, et pénétrais dans l'eau petit à petit en m'éclaboussant. Une fois rentré je piquais une tête et fis quelques brasses. Après avoir nagé pendant environ une heure, je m'arrêtais et tout en restant dans l'eau me mis à penser à tout ces changements. Le changement de mon corps, ma rencontre avec…Jacob, surtout et de la nouvelle vie qui allait commencer pour moi. Plongée dans mes pensées je ne me rendis pas compte que le au haut de mon bikini, glisser de mes épaules, et tomber dan l'eau. Mince ! Il fallait que je plonge le récupérer et ce n'était pas gagnée, je ne voyais strictement rien a cause de la nuit. Tout à coup je vis une forme bouger dans l'eau… une forme humaine ! Instinctivement je me mis en position d'attaque. Puis la forme émergeât de l'eau…ce n'était que Jacob. J'en oubliais presque mes seins nus, mais plongeais très vite dans les abysses jusqu'au coup. Jacob me regarda à travers la pénombre puis me dit :  
-Keyla ! Qui d'autre !  
-Oui c'est moi !, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais rageuse.  
-Mais que fais-tu là en pleine nuit ?  
-ça ne se voit pas ! Je me baigne !  
-Euh…oui mais en pleine nuit tout de même…Je voulais te dire, tu sais pour hier…  
-Sors de l'eau !, criais-je, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il me voit sans mon haut de bikini.  
-Mais enfin ! J'essaye de m'excuser ! , me grogna t-il.  
-SORS DE L'EAU ! MAINTENANT ! , m'époumonais-je.  
-Keyla qu'est ce qui ce passe ? , me cria t-il à son tour.  
-Il se passe que mon haut de maillot de bain vient de tomber a l'eau ! Voilà ce qui se passe bon Dieu !  
-Oh ! , dit-il avec étonnement mais je perçus tout de même un sourire dans sa voix.  
« ça ne serais pas ça par hasard ». , me dit il en brandissant mon maillot d'une main qu'il avait sortit de l'eau.  
-Co…comment est-il arrivée là ? Donne !  
-Et si ce n'était pas mon intention…hein. , railla t-il.  
-Si ce n'ai pas ton intention je peux te dire que tu vas me le couter très chère ! , le menaçais-je  
-Keyla, tu es vraiment la dernière personne qui pourrait me faire peur. , dit-il en riant.  
J'en avais complètement marre de lui. Je rageais intérieurement et j'avais honte de me trouver là, à côté de lui à moitié nue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais des sanglots jaillir de ma voix et je dis :  
-Jacob, s'il te plait donne.  
Il me regarda d'abord étonné puis me dit à ma grande stupéfaction :  
- Excuse-moi tient, me dit-il en me le tendant.  
-Merci, bredouillais-je, mais je ne manquais pas de lui asséné une violente claque au visage. Elle lui fit tourner la tête. Mais il se tourna vivement vers moi et me dit :  
-Tu sais que tu es la première « humaine » à me faire un peu mal. , me dit-il sérieusement, je crois que sa vient de ta transformation.  
Je ne répondis pas trop occupé a nouée le nœud de mon bikini, mais je n'y arrivais pas mes mains étant encore toutes tremblantes. Il le remarqua, car il vint derrière moi et me le noua, j'étais rouge de honte qu'il me touche avec tant de facilité. Ses mains chaudes me firent frissonner.

Le chapitre 1 est long mais je ne vous garantis pas la même chose pour les autres (Celui-ci je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois c'est pour ça).En espérant que sa vous est plus !

Un petite reviews…


End file.
